girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets High School (Part 1)
Girl Meets High School (Part 1) is the first episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 52nd episode overall. It aired on June 3, 2016 to 1.9 million viewers. Overview Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle are now freshmen in high school, and quickly learn what it is like to no longer be "kings" of the school. Plot The episode begins with two girls, who appear to be Riley and Maya look-a-likes, standing in front of the door, claiming that they were going to own high school. The girls then open the doors, knocking them over and repeating what they said. The gang (now including Smackle) begins to explore the high school when three seniors show up and tell them to get in the "hole". Maya and Lucas try and stand up them, but ultimately do not succeed, and Lucas starts to realize he can no longer protect them. Meanwhile, Ava is trying to deal with her constantly arguing parents. In class, Riley and Lucas begin to disagree on whether or not the seniors are trying to help them or mess with their heads. After school they decide to look around and meet the high school cheerleaders and football players, who intimidate Lucas. The kids decide to blame Cory, saying that he made them feel special in middle school, and now they don't feel like they run anything, and they start to question if they are prepared for high school. Back in the hole, Riley and Lucas fight again about putting too much faith in the seniors. Riley believes that it is a good thing to stay in the hole, while Lucas thinks that Riley is going too far. Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle all leave Riley and Maya by themselves in the hole. The girls are doing homework in Topanga's and realize that the boys and Smackle are not going to come. The seniors show up again and admit that even though they were teasing the gang, they were also teaching a valuable lesson. Farkle shows up and says that Riley shouldn't trust complete strangers. Riley gets upset and tells him that all that matters is that friends aren't supposed to leave. The next day, Maya and Riley wait for the rest of the gang to come, but they all completely ignore them and continue walking. Ava returns and tells the Matthews that her father has left, and she needs someone who understands to help. Maya gives her advice and says that although she'll sit by herself and believe its her fault, to remember that it's not and to stick by her friends. She then goes to a crying Riley and tells her that people leave sometimes, and that it's not her fault. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern Guest cast *Ashley Argota as Nikki *Claudia Lee as Francesca *Luke Benward as Thor *Katie Sarife as Marly Evans *Gianna LePera as Sofia *Kennedy Reed as Isabella *Chandler Freeman as Brunette *Sassy Savage as Blonde International Premieres * August 2, 2016 (Australia) * September 15, 2016 (Israel) * November 2, 2016 (Brazil) * November 7, 2016 (Latin America) Quotes Trivia *According to Michael Jacobs, the two-part premiere garnered 1.9 million views and 200,000 illegal views (via stream and/or downloads), on top of those who viewed it in advance via the Disney Channel app.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/739946228507631618 *A new title sequence is introduced, an homage directed by Ben Savage. It features the cast recreating the opening credits from seasons 5-7 of Boy Meets World. *First appearance of Abigail Adams High School, with the mascot being the Patriots. *The first scene with the school doors is a callback to a similar sequence when Cory and Shawn unwittingly knocked over two fellow students in the BMW episode "Back 2 School." *First appearances of Thor, Nikki , Francesca, and Marly Evans. *Unlike Riley and Lucas, Farkle gets a new book bag, a gray pack to replace his previous red one. *Mr. Matthews' World History Class is Room 218. *A representation honoring Mr. Feeny's parting words of wisdom is seen in Cory's class for the first time since the Season 1 finale (discounting Girl Meets Fish). *Ava's parents, the Morgensterns, separate. *The episode was dedicated to Ray Colcord. Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes